loser_leaves_redditfandomcom-20200215-history
Odyssey
Odyssey is a Loser Leaves reddit tag team, currently signed to the SmackDown Live brand. It is made up of the predictors Captain Conundrum and Der Laubi They are one time LLR tag team champions and LLR Trios Champions. Formation When the card for the 2018 edition of SummerSlam was published it showed Laubi and CapCon teamed up as the representatives for SmackDown Live as "Team SmackDown" in a multi-team match for the LLR Tag Team Championships. Following the event the two continued to team together and eventually formed an official team, changing their name to "Odyssey". First success and Legion After their first noticeable victory at All In Odyssey got selected as one of two teams to battle over the three days of the Battle of Los Angeles. At the tournament the team went head to head with BLAZE in an effort to earn a number one contendership match for the tag team titles. However in the Best of three they were defeated by BLAZE 2:1. After the event they got the offer to challenge for the trios titles at PROGRESS Wrestling's "Hello Wembley " event, if they were able to get a partner to fight on their side. Shortly after they agreed with G2J on teaming up together for the match. At Hello Wembley they were succesful in their challenge, defeating F.A.C.E. to become new trios champions. Their first title defense was scheduled to take place at Bound of Glory, where they were booked to face the Revolution. After Revolution was unable to find a new third man this defense was cancelled. They lost the titles back to F.A.C.E. at King of Pro Wrestling. On the 25th of October they were announced as one of 6 teams to challenge current LLR tag team champions The Best Boys (Danchester United and lemonstains) at Evolution in a thunderbastard match. At the event on the 28th of October they joined the match as the sixth team and eventually won the match, making them the LLR tag team champions. Around that time they joined Mlgbonghits4's new stable Legion. They defended the title at Survivor Series 2018 and as part of the X-Division team were on the winning side of the X-Division vs. Pacific Division match at the event. They lost the titles to tehir stablemates Bong and AurumVocem at the TLC (2018) event and were unable to win them back. Departure from Legion and joining The Best Boys After a few uneventful weeks Laubi and CapCon came to the conclusion that they didn't fit in the Legion stable anymore due to being unhappy with the direction of the group and split from them in good terms. This was announced on a press conference where they also announced that they were joining the Best Boys stable after an invitation by Mundar Abagooby. In wrestling Finishing moves: *'Song of Sirens' (Top rope flying cross body performed by Captain Conundrum to an opponent in the electric chair position)'' ''August 2018 - present *'Poseidon's Curse' (Irish whip by Captain Conundrum into a running knee strike by Laubi) August 2018 - present Signature moves: *'Charybdis' Bite ('Backstabber by Laubi into a spinning backfist by Captain Conundrum) Entrance Theme: * 'The Misty Mountains Cold '(August 2018 - present) Championships and accomplishments LLR Trios Champions (1 time) LLR Tag Team Champions (1 time)